¿Certeza o incertidumbre?
by Rairaku-san
Summary: Porque la mentira no es siempre lo que en un principio aparenta... FELICIDADES ELADE-CHAN!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos! Supongo que muchos de vosotros estaréis pensando que qué se supone que estoy haciendo en lugar de actualizar el longfic en el que estoy centrada; no os preocupéis, todo tiene una buena argumentación que se resume en un par de palabras: El cumpleaños de Elade-chan! Excelente autora de la que supongo que todos o, al menos gran parte de vosotros, habréis oído hablar. Elade, con cierto retraso, pero entregado; como lectora me hacía mucha ilusión tener un pequeño detalle contigo y bualá, espero que te guste!_

_Disfrutad de la lectura:)_

_Advertencia: UA_

La joven no deseaba pensar ni por lo más remoto en lo que le depararía el futuro si aquella situación en la que se había visto sumergida de sopetón y sin saber cómo, se prolongaba.

Con una de sus manos se agarraba fuertemente a las riendas incitando a su fiel caballo a acelerar el ritmo de sus veloces galopes, mientras que la otra, la diestra, se la reservaba para empuñar en el momento adecuado su espada; de hecho, dicha extremidad aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello el mango del arma. Nerviosamente deslizaba sus fríos, pero a pesar de ello, sudorosos dedos por el relieve de las decoraciones de la empuñadura trazando en su mente un posible ataque defensivo en caso de que Shetam le fallara debido al cansancio que ya debía de estar aflorando en el interior del animal, pues a pesar de la juventud del negro corcel, no era fácil huir por el barrizal que ahora conformaba el suelo del denso bosque tras la poderosa lluvia que se había cernido sobre la noche.

El gélido viento nocturno que chocaba contra el fino rostro de la dama auguraba la cercanía del invierno calando hasta el retruécano de sus huesos apoderándose así de su cuerpo y haciendo que éste temblara e incluso se estremeciera a su merced.

Sus ropas, al igual que el pelaje del animal que la acompañaba, estaban empapadas adhiriéndose a su cuerpo y provocando el entumecimiento de todo su ser empeorándolo todo por consecuencia.

Se sentía débil, inútil y traicionada por si misma ante la incapacidad de poder actuar, pues era consciente de que su cuerpo en aquellos instantes no estaba para batallar y eso la mataba por dentro con una lenta y martirizante tortura impregnada de severos matices de decepción achacando a su persona. Apretó la mandíbula con rabia y enfocó sus jades perlas en el resplandor lejano procedente de la Luna que teñía de plata el horizonte. Sus finos rayos traspasaban la espesa bruma que se había proclamado compañera de la oscuridad tras la ida de las nubes. Gracias al feroz viento que agitaba el abundante follaje que la rodeaba, la neblina poco a poco se disipaba pesadumbrosa otorgándole vía libre a la joven para seguir el sendero que el astro por excelencia de la noche le brindaba conduciéndola a las afueras de aquel infierno dominado por la exuberancia, irónicamente bella, de la naturaleza.

Su corazón repiqueteaba con fuerza contra su sobrecogido pecho incrementando el nerviosismo que la invadía al oír como aquel atajo de individuos que la perseguían le pisaban los talones. Más de una vez volvió la vista atrás horrorizada, alertada por el sonido que las herraduras de los caballos que iban tras ella bajo las órdenes de los bandidos cada vez estaban más cerca; topándose con la imagen que le impedía pensar con claridad: él estaba entre ellos.

Zarandeó su cabeza con brusquedad volviéndose a centrar en el frente. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, que estaba perdida y que la idea de regresar a su pueblo natal del que fue expulsada por querer perseguir sus sueños yendo contra toda regla y prejuicio, había sido la tontería de mayor calibre que se le había cruzado por la mente, y por la cual sería conducida hasta la tumba; no sin el sufrimiento previo que posiblemente la aguardaría cayendo en manos de semejantes insensibles.

Al menos algo había valido la pena, pues le arrancaría la vida llevándosela consigo a aquel que la embelesó a perseguir lo que quería para después hacerla caer en su trampa... por su culpa, el hecho de haber querido forjarse un destino como luchadora la había arrastrado hasta un calvario del cual jamás logró salir.

Por fin sería libre...

Sin preámbulo alguno saltó del caballo con maestría dándole un azote al animal en los cuartos traseros para que éste huyera firmando así su sentencia; ya no tendría manera de escapar, ahora sólo estaba ella ante su último y gran deseo.

Se despojó de la larga túnica sucia y andrajosa que la cubría dejándola así únicamente con unos pantalones oscuros y una fina camisa mojada que se aferraba a su esbelta figura. Alzó la cabeza una vez más al firmamento que tanto la fascinaba, cerró los ojos e inspiró con profundidad sin soltar la empuñadura que reposaba bajo su mano diestra, dibujando el contorno de los grabados con los que ésta había sido decorada, palpando cada línea de aquel abanico con sus delicados dedos, de aquel jodido pai-pai que la había hecho desaparecer como persona.

―¡Uchiha!―vociferó expulsando todo el aire que sus pulmones habían almacenado previamente volviendo a clavar su severa mirada cristalina en la profundidad del bosque mientras corría adentrándose en las entrañas de éste tras haber desenvainado su espada.

Algunos de los caballos de sus perseguidores ya se habían detenido, era obvio que los bandidos no desaprovecharían la oportunidad que la chica les acababa de ofrecer abandonando su montura.

Sin vacilar, ésta se abalanzó sobre ellos no dándoles tiempo a reaccionar, pues pese al entumecimiento y a la hipotermia que posiblemente acabaría padeciendo, era joven, sus piernas estaban dotadas de agilidad y fuerza y toda ella desbordaba sentimiento de batalla; lo adoraba. Sus manos se movían solas, sus ojos se adelantaban a cualquier movimiento del oponente y de sus piernas se escapaban contundentes golpes que permitían que la estocada final del acero fuera certera y limpia salpicándola con la sangre de su contrincante en el preciso instante en el que éste perecía a sus pies.

Fueron cayendo uno tras otro bajo alaridos de dolor; no todos morían ya que a algunos les amputaba una pierna, o un brazo, o los dejaba inconscientes por largo rato así como malheridos.

No obstante, ella era humana y los enemigos también tenían armas, sus brazos rápidamente se llenaron de sangrantes cortes el dolor de los cuales la joven ignoraba prosiguiendo con su batalla hasta llegar al trofeo. Sus piernas presentaban fuertes magulladuras y heridas por las zonas en las que las negras botas que calzaba no podían ofrecerle protección y su abdomen padecía una preocupante dolencia de la cual no dejaba de emanar líquido carmesí. Sin detener la marcha, se rasgó con los dientes una de las mangas de su camisa y se la anudó fuertemente alrededor de la cintura para detener el tiempo suficiente la hemorragia.

Su rostro mostraba determinación, sus orbes brillaban y únicamente observaban lo que había detrás de cada bandido que caía queriéndolo encontrar únicamente a él.

Finalmente lo vislumbró y, jadeante, corrió hacia él elevando la katana en su contra. El tiznado caballo que el individuo montaba se puso a dos patas restringiéndole el paso a la chica, él sabía que ella jamás dañaría a un animal. La observó con altanería desde las alturas deslizando su mirada por la raída camisa ensangrentada cuya función ya había quedado desvalida, pues parte del cuerpo de ella se encontraba a la vista; sus pantalones, también rotos, mostraban el desastre que ella había protagonizado y por último, su rostro, salpicado de aquellos finos y enredados cabellos exóticamente rosados en él cual destacaban los hermosos orbes en los que él posó su oscura mirada.

―¡Vas a morir!―proclamó sentencia la chica impregnando su femenina voz de notables atisbos de agresividad al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se tensaba sin aflojar la firmeza con la que empuñaba el arma.

―Hmp... Haruno―musitó el joven sin retirar la presión que ejercían sus profundos ojos sobre los de ella dejando que el caballo retomara su posición habitual para así poder desmontarlo instantes después.

Al verlo posar sus pies en el mojado e irregular suelo del bosque, el cual aparte de barro presentaba piedras, ramas, hojas y demás, aseveró la dura expresión que decoraba su rostro deslizando su, quizá, algo intimidada mirada por la corpulenta y ejercitada silueta del muchacho que la ayudó a convertirse en lo que ahora era.

―Mírate―pronunció iracunda entornando los ojos para enfocarlo mejor―Das asco―siseó seguidamente y con desprecio la dama de rosado cabello analizando cada parte de él.

Sus botas altas, sus pantalones de cuero en los cuales se ceñía el cinturón en el que descansaba su espada, su camisa sencilla y de un color del todo incierto debido a la oscuridad, posiblemente negra o azul que se anudaba con un cordel a la altura del pecho dejando el inicio de éste al descubierto, y una capa que lo cubría de pies a cabeza; al igual que ella, también estaba completamente mojado y de su negro cabello se desprendían gotitas de agua que resbalaban por la extensión de su cara hasta caer al suelo. Su rostro... aquel jodido rostro egocéntrico que emanaba autoridad y desprecio hacia cualquier otro ser existente a su alrededor. Aquellos ojos negros carecientes de sentimiento alguno, únicamente cubiertos por un velo inexpugnable de frialdad que le otorgaban aquel porte distante que siempre lucía. Su simple expresión desafiante que involuntariamente estaba esculpida en su rostro provocaba que todos se postraran ante él atemorizados, y para colmo, ésta se acentuaba cuando él, por costumbre, miraba a cada persona por encima del hombro denotando así quien era.

La joven dejó escapar de entre sus labios un alarido guerrillero antes de ensañarse violentamente contra el chico.

―Tú das pena, no sé que es peor―opinó falto de consideración alguna evadiendo la estocada que ella le había propinado rompiendo momentáneamente la defensa con la que él la aguardaba.

―¡Voy a arrastrarte conmigo al otro barrio, no lo dudes!―informó ferozmente la fémina lanzando consecutivos ataques a su adversario sin ofrecer tregua.

Con tal de ponerle fin a aquella maldita vida, jugaría con todas las cartas presentes en su amplia baraja no limitándose únicamente a la hoja de la espada , sino sirviéndose también de sus piernas sorprendiendo de vez en cuando al oponente con algún que otro bélico golpe arrojado con fiereza en el que las botas de ella atacaban a cualquier zona desprotegida del joven, como pudieran ser los costados en un fugaz momento de guardia baja.

―Has mejorado, pero sabes que eso no será suficiente―comentó el pelinegro con la respiración agitada defendiéndose hábilmente y aprovechando cada hueco que ella descuidaba para arremeter contra la joven con certeros golpes , pues no se dejaría derrotar por a la que una vez creyó haber amado.

Ante aquellas palabras, las pupilas de los verdes ojos de Sakura se dilataron, detalle que él percibió debido a que batallando el contacto visual era prácticamente perpetuo.

―¡Silénciate!―imperó en un audible bocinazo embriagado por el furor que corría por sus venas.―¡Tú no sabes nada!―agregó antes de propinarle una potente patada a la altura del estómago alejándolo así unos pasos de ella.―¡No tienes idea alguna de todo lo que he sufrido estos últimos años!―explotó la joven encolerizada abalanzándose sobre él cayendo así los dos al suelo dispuesta a atravesar su torso con la fina hoja del arma que él en su día le regaló alegando que la amaba y que siempre velaría por ella.

Aquella dolorosa escena emergió en su mente una vez más empañando sus pensamientos con los recuerdos que precedían a aquel acontecimiento en el que ella tenía 16 años.

Durante toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia , escapándose de casa a escondidas, iba a entrenar bajo la supervisión de sus amigos. Todos la alentaban a proseguir con su gran sueño sabiendo que el potencial con el que aquélla muchacha estaba dotada era merecedor de ser aprovechado. Especialmente él, el hijo menor del prestigioso gremio de herreros Uchiha; él la enseñó, la ayudó y la hizo fuerte para que pudiera alcanzar aquello que ella tanto ansiaba a pesar de saber que jamás sería digna de ello; aquel detalle siempre se lo ocultó hasta que le fue revelado en un momento dado de su existencia.

El evento más importante de la región tendría lugar aquel mismo año en el que ella celebraría sus 16 primaveras. Todos sus amigos la acompañaron para que se inscribiera a excepción de él, ¿por qué después de tantos años de práctica, justamente el día en el que podría iniciar el sendero hasta su grial más anhelado, él no estuvo allí?

Aquella duda la asoló durante las semanas previas al gran combate de caballeros a través del cual se determinaría el líder del escuadrón de batalla. Ella lo deseaba, deseaba estar al frente de aquellos batallones defendiendo a su pueblo y protegiendo a los más desvalidos; pues sus progenitores la instruyeron como medicastra de la época y eso era algo imborrable que había dejado huella en ella... eran como las dos cara de la misma moneda: luchadora despiadada y, a la vez, curandera compasiva.

Recordaba con todo lujo de detalles lo que sucedió dos días antes del gran evento, ella se había fugado de casa para ir a practicar con su mellada espada a las afueras del pueblo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza al chico que la había ayudado siempre y por el cual desde hacía tiempo su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Ya no eran niños, habían crecido y ahora cada vez que él la tomaba del brazo para enseñarle la forma correcta de realizar un ataque ella se sonrojaba e incluso llegaba a sentirse incómoda. Ya llevaba meses planeando decírselo, pero no sabía cómo y en caso de tener la fórmula mágica, no lo haría; no estaba preparada. Sasuke se mostraba distante y frío diariamente, no obstante, en cada instrucción que él le brindaba, su comportamiento se tornaba sutilmente más cálido y cercano. Estaba confusa, su relación como amigos se había desquebrajado dando lugar a un extraño vínculo en el que ella se sentía más olvidada de lo normal... Es cierto que los Uchiha nunca habían sido fáciles a la hora de lidiar con ellos socialmente, sin embargo, con él había sido diferente y no quería perderlo; pues tenía la sensación de que si se le declaraba echaría por tierra lo poco que quedaba de aquella amistad forjada con la fragua del transcurso de los años. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke se presentó ante sus narices con aquel metal forjado por sus propias manos para que le trajera suerte en el combate. Aquel gran obsequio que ella veneró como si de oro en paño se tratara, fue acompañado por el amor del joven; cosa que a ella la pilló totalmente desprevenida y que, de hecho, la desencajó por completo.

Las cosas no le cuadraban ni de lejos y toda ella era un manojo de confusión, a pesar de ello, se presentó para lo que se había estado preparando durante toda su vida en compañía de algunos de los amigos de su infancia más allegados. Naruto, Ino, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, TenTen, Sai... todos ellos se sentaron en las gradas con emoción recordándole, uno detrás de otro, que por nada del mundo revelara su identidad dado que eso supondría su fin.

Los ropajes que llevaba le venían grandes y se veían bastante convincentes, todos ellos conseguidos gracias a aportaciones indiscretas de los chicos del grupo; su rosada melena fue cortada, teñida con carbón y recogida en un moño. La espada que Sasuke le había regalado dos noches atrás reposaba en su cinturón, ésta era ligera, delicada y elegante; no obstante, podía hacer daño si se utilizaba debidamente.

Los preliminares dieron inicio y ella se hizo brillar por sí sola bajo el nombre de Sakusuke desde el primer enfrentamiento. En cada descanso lo buscaba con desesperación, quería que la viera luchar por ella, por él, por ambos... Sus hermosas perlas esmeralda se deslizaban entre el gentío que llenaba las gradas pero no conseguía verlo. Los combates se fueron sucediendo, Sakura en un par de ocasiones necesitó curarse algunos rasguños hasta que, finalmente, el enfrentamiento definitivo en el que todo se decidiría llegó al caer la noche. Aquello era una dura prueba de resistencia, llevaba todo el día sin probar bocado y sin echarse más de tres gotas de agua a la boca; sin embargo, llegados a tal punto, no se rendiría.

Las puertas de ambos lados del recinto de tierra en el que se batirían en duelo los dos finalistas se abrieron dejándoles vía libre. El corazón de la Haruno dejó de bombear sangre, esto no podía estar sucediendo; tendría que ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y a duras penas pudo avanzar hasta su posición para que aquella pesadilla diera comienzo.

―Ríndete―sugirió con voz grave el joven alto y fornido que se abría paso ante sus desorientados orbes estando separado de ella el metro reglamentario.

Fue incapaz de articular palabra y cuando quiso acordar ya todo había dado comienzo. El responsable de su instrucción, tan sólo medio año mayor que ella, se estaba ensañando con todo su poderío dispuesto a ganar. Cuando consiguió reaccionar, pudo ponerlo a raya lanzándole un sin fin de ataques precisos la mayoría de los cuales él adivinaba. A mitad del combate, le dio una profunda estocada en el bazo de la cual ella misma se arrepintió. Le había dolido a ambos, posiblemente el dolor que Sasuke debía sentir a juzgar por sus ahogadas quejas era físico; en contraposición al malestar psicológico que acababa de asolar a Sakura. La frialdad, la falta de sentimiento, la ausencia de la esencia que impregnaba la amistad que compartían, había desaparecido. No era él... o, en caso contrario, aquélla era su verdadera identidad. Se veía mucho más serio que de costumbre, imperturbable, con una coraza que hacía que Sakura sintiera miedo, miedo de él y pánico de que alguno de los dos saliera de allí malparado.

Toda ella era un completo lío, estaba indecisa; no sabía qué debía hacer. No le dio tiempo a planear nada ya que de un momento a otro Sasuke se lanzó contra ella nuevamente fijando su oscura mirada inexpresiva sobre los jades orbes de ella. Se cubrió con la espada ejerciendo la máxima fuerza de la que fue capaz frenando así el ataque de su oponente para, segundos después, iniciar ella una rápida secuencia de movimientos que logró hacerlo retroceder.

Lo veía sangrar, observaba angustiosa como la indumentaria del joven se teñía de aquella tonalidad oscura ofreciendo vestigios de la magnitud de la herida. Maldijo el momento en el que sufrió por él puesto que de repente notó una fuerte punzada en su brazo derecho que hizo que toda ella flaqueara y que, por consecuencia, la katana que empuñaba se precipitara al suelo quedando así desarmada. Aquel acto en el que Sakura apenas pudo reaccionar fue seguido de varios puñetazos en su abdomen y, finalmente, de una patada directamente dirigida a la cara el golpe de la cual la tiró al suelo dejándola en estado de semiinconsciencia.

Todos los presentes gritaron eufóricos levantándose de sus respectivos asientos procediendo a contar los 10 segundos finales del combate en los que Sakura no fue capaz de incorporarse, todos sus amigos la observaban y la animaban desde las gradas, pero pese al apoyo con el que la envolvieron, Sasuke fue proclamado campeón dado que ella no pudo hacer que su cuerpo la obedeciera a tiempo, estaba demasiado aturdida.

Él se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo extendido de la joven con el objetivo de liberarla de la katana que tenía aún hincada en su brazo diestro. Ella, al sentir como la fría hoja era extraída del interior de sus carnes gimió reprimiendo el grito que ansiaba salir de su interior.

Ya no se oía el sonido de los metales al chocar con fiereza el uno contra el otro, al contrario, todo el lugar ahora se veía sumergido en una atmosfera de gritos de victoria en honor al vencedor. Sakura entreabrió sus ojos pesarosamente topándose con el rostro de Sasuke, quien limpiaba el filo de su arma con un trozo de su propia ropa ignorándola a ella y a todo el mundo.

―¿Por qué?―atinó a vocalizar la chica con un hilo de voz quebrado por el dolor que consiguió captar la atención del muchacho, el cual la miró de reojo con dureza.

―Eres mujer, débil y demasiado temeraria―Fue todo lo que oyó de aquel que días atrás la había jurado proteger antes de que él mismo la tomara con brusquedad del brazo queriéndola incorporar.

Sakura se tambaleó sobre sus piernas manteniendo su apagada mirada fija en el suelo hipnotizada por las numerosas gotas de sangre que se derramaban de su brazo hasta quedar estampadas en la tierra del pavimento. El pelinegro la ayudaba a tenerse en pie, pero ella se sentía traicionada y era incapaz de mirarlo a la cara; no soportaba tanta insolencia.

―Te advertí de que te retiraras―susurró el joven desafectuosamente y con frialdad en lo que sonó como una aclaración pasando de todos los que coreaban su nombre felicitándolo.

Había sido como una muñeca de trapo, manipulada a su conveniencia para que fuera él finalmente el que se apoderara de su sueño de la infancia, incluso le había facilitado el trabajo eliminando a diversos oponentes, apretó la mandíbula procurando controlar sus pensamientos; necesitaba meditar y no quería estar allí, ante toda aquella muchedumbre y mucho menos junto a aquel impresentable.

Quiso marcharse, caminar hasta la salida del recinto, pero su mal sueño aún estaba por comenzar... A penas se había alejado un par de pasos con lentitud y esfuerzo cuando notó un impetuoso tirón de su indumentaria que la despojó de su prenda superior dejándola a la vista de todos. Ella se volteó sabiendo que ya todo había acabado, que estaba perdida, que él la había enterrado en la mierda. Alzó sus ojos encontrándose con una sonrisa torcida plena de maligna satisfacción trazada en los labios del joven. En su mano, se encontraba ahora la camiseta que Naruto le había prestado a su amiga.

Se hizo el silencio entre los presentes, todos observaban a la joven con aquellos pantalones que le venían enormes, con su austero corsé blanco y con su moño medio desecho dejando entrever algunos mechones rosados. La gente comenzó a cuchichear mostrando su sorpresa y no fue mucho después cuando el pueblo entero se le tiró encima.

Días después su familia la echó de casa debido a la deshonra que para ellos suponía tener una hija con aficiones masculinas y que encima había sido desprestigiada y ridiculizada ante la mayor parte de sus vecinos.

Los documentos fueron archivados con rapidez y en menos de una semana fue desterrada de su aldea natal como consecuencia de tener conductas inapropiadas del sexo débil, y por haber deshonorado a su linaje.

Guardó aquella espada durante cuatro años en los que vagó sin rumbo con un único objetivo en mente, fortalecerse. Y ahora, en su veintena, allí estaba, encima del causante de todo su mal a punto de acabar con su vida. ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Por qué ahora? El filo de la espada se encontraba a pocos centímetros del corazón de su adversario, ahora no podía temblarle el pulso, no podía fallar...Lo miró a aquellos negros orbes una vez más sintiendo como la respiración de él chocaba contra ella, antes de cerrar los suyos dejando estancada entre sus pestañas una lágrima que anheló salir justo en el instante en el que pegó la estocada final.

Lo amaba, era cierto, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el odio nacido de todo el daño que le hizo había velado su corazón y sólo vivía para hacérselo pagar llevándoselo con ella; se sentía incapaz de perdonarlo...

No notó al acero atravesar el cuerpo de él, todo lo opuesto, Sasuke actuó en el momento preciso quitándosela de encima y ahora era ella la que estaba tirada en el suelo, había sido rápido. Maldijo el haber vacilado, era estúpida.

Se incorporó lo más apresuradamente que pudo y lo buscó con su mirada. A los pocos segundos lo vislumbró a escasos metros de ella con ambas espadas en su poder, una en cada mano.

―Pensé que llegaste a sentir algo por mí.―Se sinceró el Uchiha en la distancia observando la espada que cuatro años atrás él mismo había forjado.

Deslizó sus dedos por el relieve de los símbolos propios de su clan que decoraban el mango y recordó a aquella chiquilla inquieta que siempre le pedía que la enseñara a manejarse con la espada. Rememoró en su mente cuando la corregía teniendo aquel delicado cuerpo tan cerca, como sus respiraciones se agitaban al entrenar luchando el uno contra el otro y como, ante todos, acabó con su sueño. Lanzó dicha katana al suelo con desprecio y la encaró en el instante en el que ella arremetió contra él lanzándole patadas que iban dirigidas a todas partes acompañadas de algún que otro doloroso puñetazo.

―Qué casualidad―masculló clavando sus jades ojos plenos de decepción y ciertamente airados sobre los del joven sintiendo el dolor en cada golpe que Sasuke con contundencia detenía―Yo llegué a pensar lo mismo―agregó con hastío antes de brindarle una patada circular destinada a la mandíbula, la cual rozó el rostro del chico dejándole una buena magulladura.

―No sé de qué me suena eso―pronunció el moreno sobándose el lugar que había sido atacado manteniendo la guardia con el otro brazo en el que residía su espada.

Ante la mención de aquellas palabras, Sakura apretó los dientes enfurecida sabiendo que evocaban a la derrota que supuso el final de su deseo; bajó la mirada por un momento al recordar aquella escena y, sin saber porqué, posó sus ojos sobre la empuñadura del arma de su oponente reconociendo confundida su apellido grabado en ésta: _"Haruno"._

Aquello la distrajo, oportunidad que su oponente aprovechó para atizarle un fugaz golpe en el cuello que la dejó sin sentido.

**&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&0&**

Se despertó sobresaltada sin saber ni dónde se encontraba. La tímida luz del día se filtraba por la ventana que había junto al camastro en el que ella yacía iluminando la pequeña y sencilla estancia. Observó confusa y, a la vez, invadida por la curiosidad el habitáculo intentando averiguar su paradero. Las paredes eran viejas y estaban recubiertas de piedra que le daban a la sala un aire bastante acogedor. Había algunos candelabros de los más estrambóticos distribuidos inteligentemente por los cuatro muros que la rodeaban, para ofrecer luz durante la ausencia del astro rey de los cielos. Dos cuadros de paisajes decoraban la pequeña estancia, cada uno colocado a ambos lados de la cama, uno sobre la mesita de noche que había junto a ésta, y el otro, al lado del ventanal. Deslizó su mirada por todo hasta que ésta se clavó sobre el artilugio que descansaba sobre la mesita. Era una katana, ¿sería la suya? La observó dubitativa tomándola entre sus manos; era muy pesada y, en su mango, estaba grabado el apellido Haruno con una caligrafía hermosa. Ya no necesitaba nada más, aquello era la planta superior de la herrería de su aldea.

Pegó un ágil salto de la cama tras haber devuelto la espada a su lugar, acto temerario que provocó que una mueca de molestia se dibujara en su rostro acompañada de un ahogado gemido. Se palpó el lugar en el que había sentido aquella profunda punzada de dolor al tiempo que se apoyaba contra la pared sintiendo como sus fuerzas la abandonaban momentáneamente. Se sorprendió al percatarse de que una venda cuidadosamente colocada alrededor de su cintura impedía que la herida propinada la noche anterior sangrara. De hecho, todos sus rasguños habían sido debidamente atendidos. ¿Habría sido él? Desechó aquella absurda idea de inmediato, un momento... ¿y su ropa?

Enrojeció sin poder hacer nada al respecto observando avergonzada que únicamente una camisa limpia y desabrochada la cubría. Caminó apresuradamente hacia el armario que hacía esquina abriéndolo sin ninguna dilación topándose únicamente con ropa de chico.

Suspiró con pesadez asumiendo que no le quedaba otra, por lo que sin apenas meditarlo, se pasó los primeros pantalones que pilló. Fue entonces, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrever al muchacho.

―¿Dónde está mi espada?―interrogó la joven directamente después de haber cerrado con un audible portazo el armario, aproximándose decidida hacia la entrada mientras se embotonaba la desgarbada camisa.

Sasuke la miró atónito con una ceja alzada recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

―Te había preparado ropa...―anunció deslizando su mirada por encima de la joven, la cual frunció el ceño enfadada.

―¡Contesta!―presionó desafiándolo con sus verdes ojos.

El joven suspiró tendiéndole el arma envuelta en un paño. Ella se la arrebató de las manos y, tirando el trapo al suelo, contempló como las irregularidades que presentaba la hoja de su espada debido al hecho de emplearla desmesuradamente, habían desaparecido.

Alzó su perpleja mirada topándose con el serio e inexpresivo semblante del chico que la contemplaba.

―Así sólo acelerarás la fecha de tu muerte―dejó caer fríamente la dama con una mirada inflexible que Sasuke respondió con un encogimiento de hombros dando a entender así su despreocupación ante aquellas palabras. Después de eso, se volteó dispuesto a irse por donde había venido. ―¿Por qué lo has hecho?―quiso saber ella instantes después mientras lo detenía depositando su mano sobre el hombro de él.

―¿Hacer qué?―formuló Sasuke volteando su cabeza para mirarla a la cara, ante la cual cosa, Sakura retiró su extremidad del lugar.

―Todo esto...―murmuró la joven tocándose el vendaje por encima de la camisa mientras fijaba sus orbes sobre la katana que sostenía con la otra mano.

―Yo no tengo interés alguno en matarte, eres tú la que pretende acabar con mi vida; así que, simplemente hazlo cuando te venga en gana si así te quedas con la consciencia tranquila.―Fue todo lo que oyó emanar de sus labios mostrando indiferencia antes de que procediera a descender por las escaleras hasta la planta inferior.

Sakura se quedó estupefacta sin saber qué hacer o decir, definitivamente aquello la había pillado completamente por sorpresa.

―Imbécil―gruñó la ojijade cabreada encerrándose en la habitación pegando un tremendo portazo que resonó por todo el pasillo.

El joven de rebelde cabellera oscura estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina cuando oyó los resonantes pasos de la Haruno descender escaleras abajo hasta llegar al lugar en el que éste se encontraba.

―¡¿Y esto qué significa?―exigió ella saber soltando groseramente el arma en el que constaba su apellido sobre la mesa de madera.

El silencio gobernó la estancia durante un corto período de tiempo que fue quebrantado por el aludido, quién examinaba su katana impasible.

―Hmp... ¿Ahora te interesas por ello? ―formuló él vacilante retirando sus orbes del arma para mirarla a ella de reojo aguardando una respuesta, le encantaba presionarla.

Sus vocablos provocaron que ella agravara la feroz expresión que adornaba su blanca tez frunciendo el entrecejo.

―Ayer podrías haber acabado con el monstruo que te traicionó y que tanto daño te había hecho... ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?―inquirió seguidamente ocasionando que ella se mordiera el labio y bajara la cristalina mirada que poseía con sutileza.

―¡No lo sé ni yo!―explotó la joven en tensión odiándose a sí misma por titubear en los peores momentos decidiéndose a alzar nuevamente aquella lacrimosa mirada que tanto detestaba por hacerla parecer débil.

―La explicación es simple―atajó él en murmullo para, acto seguido, levantarse de la silla en la que había estado sentado acorralándola así contra la pared bajo la coacción de su penetrante mirada. No le ofreció tiempo alguno de respuesta dado que se apoderó de sus labios con poderío y sin aviso previo.

Ella se removió en su sitio queriéndolo retirar, sin embargo, el contacto fue tan dulce e inofensivo en comparación con lo que se esperaba viniendo de él, que se dejó llevar. Jamás lo había besado, mejor dicho, nunca había besado a nadie. Se vio trasladada a otro mundo durante un momento, anonadada por aquel adictivo sabor que parecía ser que caracterizaba a los tentadores labios del Uchiha, quién rompió el placentero instante retirando su boca del lugar.

―Sabes que el sentimiento es recíproco―susurró a su oído antes de volver a tomar asiento como si nada hubiera pasado.

El corazón de Sakura latía tan vertiginosamente que daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se escaparía de su pecho, si antes estaba confundida, ahora ya sus pensamientos eran una maraña de sentimientos y sensaciones donde el orden se asemejaba a una utopía inalcanzable.

―De ser así―comenzó la joven en un radical tono hostil de seguida que recobró la calma dando inicio a la organización de su caos interno.

Se mantenía apoyada en la pared con los orbes fijos en los pulcros guijarros del suelo.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste?―prosiguió respirando hondo evitando recordar aquello una vez más.―¿Por qué destrozaste mi vida ante todos derrotándome a las puertas de conseguir mi ambición más preciada y revelando mi condición natural?

―Para protegerte.―La interrumpió él recostándose en el respaldo de la silla.

El cuerpo de Sakura se tornó rígido y su ahora frágil mirada se clavó en él, inundada por la incertidumbre que ocasionaron en ella aquellas palabras.

―¿Acaso crees que si hubieras presidido el campo de batalla de la región, ahora estarías aquí?―preguntó procediendo a abrirle los ojos a la muchacha con su característico tono de voz pausado.―Ha habido guerras, mucha gente a fallecido; no podía dejar que tú siguieras ese camino por mucho que lo desearas―anexionó observando detenidamente la expresión confusa de Sakura.

―¿Y qué hay de ti?―Tomó ella el turno de palabra―Estuviste al mando del escuadrón y sigues más vivo de lo que me gustaría―escupió de mala manera causando que el joven delineara una torcida sonrisa en sus labios.

―Me echaron―respondió secamente haciendo que la chica abriera sus ojos verdes en desmesura.―Salí gravemente herido en uno de los encuentros con el enemigo y me sustituyeron por otro. No vacilan en el campo de batalla―soltó Sasuke con cierta crueldad siendo consciente de que ya lo escuchaba con atención, pues aquello posiblemente le dolería, y él así pudo corroborarlo al ver como apretaba la joven ambos puños.― Naruto y los demás curaron mis heridas a regañadientes y me ofrecieron a emigrar con ellos a otra población a sabiendas de que ésta ya estaba perdida... Me rehusé a ello y vagué por los bosques regresando aquí de vez en cuando. Te eché de menos, por eso forjé esta espada en tu memoria sabiendo que algún día regresarías para hacérmelo pagar―explicó desviando nuevamente sus oscuros ojos hasta el arma.

Sakura escuchaba con atención cada frase, analizaba cada palabra no dando crédito a lo que sus oídos percibían.

―Estás a tiempo, mátame, no te lo voy a impedir...―sugirió―Si anoche no te dejé fue porque tú te desangrarías tiempo después y considero que mereces vivir, eres digna de ello... VIVE y lucha por la vida, por tú vida―finalizó el joven con su discurso trasladando sus ojos hasta la joven, quién respiraba con dificultad y casi a trompicones derramando lágrimas que a borbotones afloraban en sus ojos venciendo a los esfuerzos que ella hacía por tal de que no consiguieran la libertad.

A muy pesar suyo las palabras de Sasuke se habían quedado alojadas en su corazón encadenándose a su alma, estaba conmocionada y a la vez sorprendida, quería hablar, pero no sabía si iba a ser capaz de ello.

―Y... ¿qué... se supone... que haría yo... yo... sola?―sollozó llevándose ambas manos al pecho sintiendo que algo había revivido allí dentro―No podría disfrutar... de la belleza de la vida ni tendría a nadie... con quien... compartirla...―añadió evitando gimotear, cosa que se le antojó prácticamente imposible dado que las lágrimas inundaban su cara hasta precipitarse al suelo, y su irregular respiración también estaba en su contra.

Dejó resbalar su espalda por la rugosidad de la pared hasta que se quedó sentada en el suelo hecha un ovillo. Las mentiras habían estado presentes en toda su vida, unas encubriendo a otras evitando la revelación de la verdad; ahora, por fin sabía que la certeza siempre había estado en sus manos cubierta por un velo de odio que la impedía ver con claridad.

Sasuke caminó hacia ella hasta ubicarse delante suya, se agachó quedando a su altura y la rodeó cariñosamente y con cierta posesión dejándola arrullarse entre sus brazos.

Ella correspondió el abrazo tiernamente mientras le regalaba cortos pero rebosantes besos plagados de sentimiento en el intervalo de los cuales susurraba cuánto lo amaba, cuánto lo había echado de menos y lo equivocada que había estado aquellos últimos cuatro años.

Entonces, en su mente, como si de una estrella fugaz se tratara, emergió aquella conocida frase que lo había guiado siempre en el camino hacia Sakura.

_"Soy suicida porque te miento, más prefiero eso que asesinarte con la verdad de mi amor incierto"._

Ahora estaba seguro, la amó, la hirió y la traicionó.

Pero la quería y la seguiría idolatrando hasta el fin de sus días siendo prendado por su esencia a cada segundo que compartiría con ella; pues toda certeza se ve empañada siempre por alguna mentira que la verdad, en este caso la del amor, acaba venciendo después de una ardua batalla.

FELICIDADES ELAAA! Espero que cumplas muchos más y que te haya gustado!

Gracias por leer^^

Rairaku-san.


	2. Chapter 2

Siento comunicar que esto no es un capítulo de la historia, pero quiero hacer un llamamiento a todos aquellos autores que posean historias con lemon y establecer una queja en contra de las nuevas normas de FanFiction.

Bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capítulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo más grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN número de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995, Miss Sands, Shira-san, Rairaku-san, Pochi-san,

Los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemmons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Ayudadnos a expandir este mensaje.

Gracias.


End file.
